The Empty Moon
by XemSaiZex Pub
Summary: An anonmally in the world if earth has drawn Organization XIII to forks. Since their there some of the members are secluded to school. Can they survive high school and deal with the Cullens peacfully... Note No abstract parings
1. Chapter 1

**Roxas POV**

* * *

I guess it cant be helped but really... _High School._

Xemnas said that this world was unstble in one specific place.

He called it earth (what ever that's supposed to mean)

We were all going which meant that this was big.

I was supposed to lock away The world that Never Was to keep it safe.

THe Foruteen of us where supposed to live in the center of the distubences.

A small town called Forks.

I really didn't care.

As long as i was with Zexion, Demyx, Xion, Or Axel... I was fine

But really...

School is going to suck.

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE NEXT WORLD. WELCOME TO A NEW STORY. WELCOME TO LIFE AND DEATH. WELCOM TO **_**THE EMPTY MOON.**_


	2. Day 1: Meeting the Cullens

**Roxas POV**

* * *

Day 1: Meeting the Cullen's

God today was taking FOREVER!!!! And it isnt even lunch yet.

I'm pissed of because i dont see Axel till lunch, but Marluxia does !

It's not all bad though... most of my classes are with Zexion and Xion.

But i miss by best friend.

I guess i shouldnt be surprized I mean he is considered a junior.

And I am only a sophmore.

But Xemnas could have pulled some strings.

Whatever im not going Foucus on that especially not now.

I got to find Algerbra 2

... I never beleived I would say that.

******************* (One periond later)

I was walking alone trying to find the lunch room when i got grabbed from behind. I was going to turn around and punch some one in the face when i heard the familiar voice say.

"ROXY THANK GOD!!"

My muscles instantly relaxed and i laughed a little. "Let go Demyx your choking me" I said smiling.

Demyx ,The Melodius Nocturne, a ray of sunshine where ever he goes. I guess even school and the dark weather can't effect him.

No. Surprize. There.

"I can't beleive this, when can we leave Roxy, this place sucks, Superior said I couldn't use my Sitar either. I did make a few friends though. Their really nice. and..."

"Calm down Demyx i think you suffocating him." A voice said behind us.

Zexion was staning there with a small smile on his face. I'm so glad he's here. To deal with Demyx's constant happyness you need some one who is level headed.

"ZEXY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN", Demyx said as he reached to hug Zexion. Zexion skillfuly stepped out of the way and Demyx fell hitting his face on the floor.

"oww..." he said as he got up. We heard the bell ring and Demyx grabbed us both by the arm and dragged them both to the lunch room.

***

The three of us were all in the lunch room looking aroud when we saw Xion waving at us from a large table. When we walked over there we saw the others who were stuck with us. Marluxia and Larxene. I don't exactly hate them but Larxene's a bitch and Marluxia's a jerk. I sat right down next to Xion and smilied. She wasn't Axel, but it was always nice to see her.

"Where's Axel" I asked.

"He's still in class they must be running late", Marluxia said.

"We didn't run that late." A voice said behind me.

I got caught in a headlock and a hand mussed up my hair. I laughed and strugled to get out. "Let go Axel"

"Come on Roxas aren't you happy to see me" Axel laughed.

"Can you two please calm down your the gayest things in the room." Marluxia said.

"You would now all abot that wouldn't you flower boy" Axel sneered.

That's what i like about Axel, he says what he wants when he wants.

"Can you two idiots sit down i have intel i want to share." Larxene snapped irritated as ever

"Wow Larxy. It hasn't been a day and your already gossiping. Your the _model teenager_", Axel teased.

"Watch it pyro", Larxene growled.

Axel raised his hands. "Calm Down don't blow a fuze"

"Please continue" Marluxia said interested.

"Well." Larxene said calming down. She pointed some where behind me. "Have any of you met them."

I turned aroud and knew instantly who she was talking about.

And honestly, they were breath taking.

They were just six kids sitting at a table. But they looked amazing. Almost..._god like_.

"Who are _they." _Zexion asked.

"The Cullens" Larxnene sneered. "Aparrently the most talked abotut people in this abismal place."

I looked over to see them staring right back.

I know we're the new kids but _damn._

****************************** Edward's POV

I saw them staring at us.

They were sort of loud for this school.

Especialy the one with the mullet.

"Those are the new kids." Bella said.

"What a bunch of misfits" Jasper said.

"There is something weird about them" Emmet said laughing.

"I have the blond headed girl in a few of my classes she has a bad attitude." Rosalie said.

"Alice can you tell from them." I asked.

She just shrugged. "I don't know I didnt see them."

We all just stared at her when she just figured out what she said.

"_I didn't see them._" She said in shock.

"Do you think there werewolves." Rosalie asked.

"Let me find out." i turned my attention to the table to chose who's mind I would read.

The blue haired kid would be enough.

********************************************* Roxas POV

Zexion Groaned and we looked at him.

Had is head in his hands.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"My head hurts" He said. " Someone is trying to read my mind."

We all instantly looked painicked.

"Can you block them out." Axel asked.

"Yeah" Zexion Said.

"Where's it coming from." Maluxia asked.

Zexion pointed over to the Cullens table.

**************************************************** Edward's POV

I was get usless information about the school. Then i didnt hear anything.

"I'm locked out." I said irritated.

"Huh?" Alice said.

"I'm _locked out_." I said frustrated.

"How is that possible" Bella said.

"I don't know but it did" I said. This was bad this kid wasnt like Bella. There's a difference between locked out and not being able to hear in the first place.

"Jasper what can you get from them." Rosalie asked irritated.

"Frustration,irritation, worry, they arent happy." Jasper replied.

*************************************************** Roxas POV

"Their still trying to get in" Zexion said irritated.

"We need to distraction" Demyx said.

"Alright then" Axel said with a cockey smile.

"Axel don..."

But i was to late.

One of the trays on the table caught fire.

************************************************** Edward's POV

I jupmed back as i saw the fire spontainosly apear on Emmet's tray.

Jasper was gone and back insantly with a fire extinguisher.

He put out the fire as I looked back at the new kids table.

The Mullet head and the red head slapped high fives and laughed as the blond had an irritated look on his face.

The red head looked at me with a look that just screamed what he wanted to say.

"_Its your move"_

The bell rang and I looked at Alice who had seen the look as well.

"They're going to be a problem." she said.

*********************************************** Roxas POV

The bell rung and we looked at each other.

"Looks like this school will be fun." Demyx snickered.

"Not bad pyro" Marluxia chortled.

"Eh I do what I can" Axel said proud. "What did you think Roxas?"

I tried to stay irritated but could help but to smile. "Awesome Ax"

We stood up and procced to walk out the lunch room, the Zexion stopped me.

"Keep your guard up" He said. "They may be just like us"

"Understood." I said.

He walked away frustrated.

I could understand why.

Being Number VI.

He was gonna catch HELL from Superior about this.

* * *

**(Notes for Saix-Kun: "Wowwww... over 100 page veiws in a week. Thanks.... I'm sorry it took so long school gets in the way. I'm not a F*%king prodigy like Xemnas-Chan who can balence all this out. Thanks for waiting"**

**-----------------------Saix-Kun)**


	3. Day 1: Science

**Day 1: Science**

**Roxas POV**

* * *

I walked into the class room with Xion and sat down.

"Advanced Biology" I grumbled. "This should be fun."

"Cheer up apparently its a new teacher" Xion said smiling.

The principal walked in and everyone looked up.

"As you know we have a new science teacher" He annoced. " So please welcome Mr. Vexen"

_Oh dear god._

Vexen the Chilly Academic (the irony in that huh.) walked in the room in his lab coat and set his things down.

"Thank you sir" he said.

They stood there akwardly for a moment.

"So... um... I'll just go" The principal said.

He quickly steped out the room

******************************************************Edward's POV

Mr. Vexen waitedd for the princpal to leave the room.

He slammed his hand on the desk and Every one jumped Except for Bella and I

"Ok lets get a few things strait" He said loudly. "I dont like you ,and you may not like me but we are going to follow my rules got it."

Everyone nodded.

"You answer with a yes sir!" He snapped

"YES SIR!" Everyone yelled.

This guy wasn't a teacher he was a drill sargent.

"Now let me explain this too you." He said. "You alll get and automatic 100% for the year!"

Everyone cheered but Bella looked skeptical at me.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Mr...." HE looked at his roll and raised his eyes. "Cullen. Your question."

"Why?" I asked simpily.

Everyone looked at me like i was crazy.

But Mr. Vexen chuckled. "A very good question. First because I hate grading."

Typical.

"Secondly, because if you were graded on the work i give you _over 90% of you would fail."_

The room got silent but Everyone gulped.

"The point of My class is not to pass. But to learn somting that will actuallly be usefull."

"Now today we will be starting with Cryogenics, you will be in partners for this and i will partner you Understand."

"YES SIR MR. VEXEN" Everyone yelled.

"Good that the charge I'm looking for" Vexen said. "Now i will asign your partners."

"First off Xion and Edward Cullen."

The girl for the tabel earlier looked back at me. So her name is Xion.

********************************************************************Bella's POV

When Edward got paired up with XIon i couldn't help but feel jelous.

But thats stupid, Edward only had eyes for me.

Of course It's just second nature to be jelous i guess.

As He went trough partners I finally heard my name

"Isabella Cullen and Roxas" He callled out.

I looked for someone to look at me and The blond kid form this morining did.

_Great_ (sarchasm)

"Get together and the instructions are on your desk." Mr. Vexen Announced.

I walked over to Roxas's table and sat down.

He didn't even look at me.

Ok. so this wouldnt be easy but i should at least try to be nice to him.

"Hi' I said "I'm Bella." i held my hand out to him.

He looked at me and a took my hand "I'm Roxas" He shook my hand.

So he wasn't as cold as he seemed.

"So here's how you do this" He said calmly.

(Note This is a very long Explination so we will not be talking about this so im going to do a time skip. _**Saix-Kun**_)

We finished with Twenty Minutes to spare.

Mr Vexen waliked over to look at the lab.

"Hmm... "He said interested. He looked at Roxas." I expected nothing less." Then he turned he head to me. "Keep up the good work."

He walked of to check on others.

"Your really smart." I said.

He chuckled. " No I just know Vexen really well."

"You know him?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "He lives with Me and Xion"

"Xion is your sister right." i asked interested.

"Adopted" He said.

"Oh" I said.

"So are all of the people who were sitting with you related." I asked.

"Sort of... Xion is my sister and Zexion is my brother." He said.

"Zexion?" I asked.

"The kid with blue hair." He laughed.

"Is that natual" I asked smiling.

"Yep" he said.

Then the bell rung.

"Looks like its time for 6th period" He groaned.

I laughed "Yeah"

"Are you ready Bella" Edward said.

Roxas jumped a little bit a looked up to see edward behind him.

"Yeah" I said irritated. Edward should nbot have snuck up on him like that. "Bye Roxas"

"Umm...Yeah see ya". He said. I could just feel the tension between them.

Edward and i walked out the class room and he asked me.

"Did you have any problems with him."

I gave him a look that would even make him flinch. "No he was not. Roxas is a nice kid i really don't think anything is wrong with him"

He gave me an apologetic look. "Maybe you right but..."

"But what" I asked.

"It does bother me that the kid doesn't have a heartbeat" He siad with an interested look on his face.

* * *

**(Notes from Saix-Kun: " Woww... Edward right on track but the day isnt over yet there's still ssom things that they dont know and of course Roxas side is clueless."**

**Stay cool,**

**------------**_**Saix-Kun**_**)**


	4. Day 1: Gym 1 of 2

Day 1: Gym Part 1

**Xion's POV**

Roxas walked me to class but then we had to split up.

I threw on the gym clothes that were provided for me and stepped out into the gym.

I looked around to see only girls standing there

"So this is an all girls class" I muttered to myself

"Xion!" A shrill voice I recognized

_Crap._

"Hey Larxene" I said.

***************************Roxas POV**

I threw on my gym chothes and stepped out into the gym.

The principal was there again. "As you know you have a new gym teacher for the all boys class."

Damn. I had a bad feeling i knew who was going to be here.

"Please welcome Coach Xigbar" He said then prompty stepped out

Xigbar walked in and smilied

"Nice to meet all of you." Xigbar laughed "As you know i am your new teacher".

A boy raised he hand and he looked at him.

"Yes you have a question kid" He smilied.

"Um... Are you related to Mr. Vexen" The bay said sheepishly

Xigbar just started laughing. "Yes actually Vexen is my Younger brother."

Nice lie but it was sort of true.

"Now today we will be paying football so lets get out side everyone."

************************** **Bella's POV**

Rosalie stood with me waiting for the coach

"Now today we are paying two on two volleyball" She announced. "Let's Start with Rosalie and Isabella vesus Xion and Larxene."

As I looked for our opponents Rosalie said "Well well"

I looked at the court and sw what she ment. I already knew who Xion was and apparently Larxene was the other girl from this morning.

We stepped into postion and waited for the whitstle to signal our start.

This wasn't gong to be that hard. Since I became a vampire i became better at games like this.

"Are both teams ready!" Coach asked.

"Yes" We said

"Get on with it!" Larxene snapped.

I served the ball. Xion Reteurned. Rosalie did the same.

It was headed twards Larxene and Xion called for her to get it.

She repelled it hard. I trid to det it back but i was... electricuted.

It hid my hand and it fell to the floor. i wncied a little.

"Bella pay attention" Rosalie called.

Larxene smirked. _What the hell was that? _

Xion served the ball and Roslie set it.

But before it even got full over the side of the net it was spiked back at Rosalie.

It hit her hand and she jumped back.

Larxene was smiling again.

Rosalie waked up to me and was examining her hand

"Electricution?" I asked.

She nodded. "How did she"

I just shrugged and we went bac to the game

**(**This is another thing that will take forever so we'll skip to the final point **Saix-Kun)**

It was game paint and we had it alll tied up.

Both Rosalie and Larxene were pissed.

I served the ball one last time and Xion sent it back.

It got barely got over the net befor Rosalie hit it...

right int Larxene's face.

The hit knocked her clean off her feat, but it didnt take that long for her to get up.

And that was he breaking point.

" WHAT THE HELL BITCH?", Larxene Screamed.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY" Rosalie snapped back.

" YOU HEARD ME" Laxene yelled.

" FUCK YOU!" Rosalie barked.

Rosialie walked underneath the net and punched the girl in the Face.

_Oh Shit..._

Saix-Kuns Notes: "Damn its Been a While. I moved and im still trying to get my life together so sorry i didnt keep you posted. I'll Try to update regularly"


End file.
